TJ, Bob and Evil Barney Get Held Back
Alan Cook: "OK class. We're going to take out our homework that we did last week." students take out their homework. Alan Cook: "TJ, Bob and Evil Barney. Where's your homework?" TJ: "I couldn't do much because I have to study." Bob: "I was grounded and got sent to bed early for some reason." Evil Barney: "I was making the opening to Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo VHS from 1977 real not fake." Alan Cook: "That's it! TJ, Bob, and Evil Barney. Go to 8th grade right now!" 8th grade Mrs. Shaw: "Hey! Stop crying and go to 7th grade." 7th grade Mr. Dike: "That's it boys go to 6th grade before I call your parents." 6th grade Dylan Priest: "Boys, stop being shocked and go to 5th grade. Which means you three are going back to Elementary School." Elementary school and in 5th grade Warren Cook: "OK class. It's time for snack." students take out their snacks Warren Cook: "Where's your snack?" Bob: "We didn't bring it." Warren Cook: "That's it! Go to 4th grade!" getting held back to 4th grade, 3rd grade, 2nd grade, 1st grade and Kindergarten TJ: "Man, we got held all the way back to preschool. It's so not fair!" preschool Sena: "Class, it's time for naptime." TJ: "This is the worst day ever." they got home TJ's house TJ's Dad: "TJ, I can't believe you got held all the way back to preschool." TJ's Mom: "That means you're in deep trouble young man!" TJ's Dad: "You are grounded forever. No video games, no XBOX 360, no pizza, no FaceBook, no YouTube, no GoAnimate and you will be forced to watch PAW Patrol for the rest of your life!" TJ: "But Dad. I hate that show PAW Patrol." TJ's Dad: "We don't care! Go to bed now!" Bob's house Bob's Dad: "Bob! I can't believe you got held back to preschool just like Evil Barney and TJ." Bob: "Oh no I'm grounded!" Bob's Dad: "That's right, Bob! You are grounded for life which means no TV, no movies, no more video games, no GoAnimate and no Ted for the rest of your life!” Bob: "But Dad. I love the movie Ted." Bob's Dad: "I don't give a crap! Go to bed now!" Evil Barney's house Evil Barney's Dad: "Evil Barney, you're grounded forever for getting held back which means no PBS Kids shows, no PBS Kids related stuff, no Barney and Friends, no Arthur, no WordGirl, no Caillou, no Super Why, no Wild Kratts, no Dinosaur Train, no Peg and Cat, no Bob the Builder, no Reading Rainbow, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, no Thomas and Friends, no Barney's Great Adventure and no PBS Kids VHS tapes." Evil Barney: "But Mom and Dad. I love PBS Kids VHS tapes." Evil Barney's Dad: "Go to bed now!" Evil Barney's Mom: "And while you're in bed, we're going to order all Paramount and Nickelodeon shows and movies on VHS and DVD off from Amazon. As well as Disney stuff that you will have from now on." Evil Barney: "Wah!" (19x) The End